petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 14/Transcript
DEMO interacted with This windmill vanished off the face of the earth. Here’s a similar puzzle. For you, Marvin: There are two pictures of a door. In the first picture, the door is closed. In the second picture, taken later, the door is open. Nobody opened the door. The door did not open itself. The door, in fact, did not open at all. What happened? to Paul Paul: ...s– I can’t just wait. Thankfully I have been suddenly inspired by an idea that is, in a way, similar to the idea that brought me to this house. Because that idea involved pretending... pretending something was there that wasn’t there, and this idea involves pretending that this door, right here, this one... DEMO Paul: is open, rather than closed. You can see that it’s closed. But, what I’m going to do, and what I invite you to do as well, is picture... I’m going to picture in my head that this door is actually open right now. And if I were to pass through this doorway, what would happen? I would... would I bump into a door? No, because the door is open, right? I would just keep going into the room that’s there. And I happen to know I’m gonna walk into the room right now. CENSORED Paul: Uh... da-da-da... I’m in the room. I happen to know what this room looks like because I saw it in a demo recording just today. And you can see it too. I assume it’ll will be up on the family YouTube along with this video that I’m recording right now. We can see what the room looks like, in that recording, on the r–right... left... left... right side, there’s a windmill. I–I don’t have it in front of me right now... I should. On the right side there’s a windmill. On the left side there’s something... that Marvin does not bother to look at, but we will be looking at. Paul: So, the question is, what do I do next... if I–if I were in this room right now, would I... I wanna go to the thing that Marvin didn’t look at. So I’m gonna go to the right. recording Paul: And I think... So, if I go to the right... ah, god, I think I went a little too far, actually. Uh, da... nope. Well, I think actually what happens here... The problem is that it’s kind of a branching point; I could stop, I could be blocked by the beds, or I could keep going, past the beds to the other side of the room, so I could actually be on either side of the room right now. Paul: But either way, I guess it doesn’t matter. But I’m going to assume I’m on the thing... that I got blocked by the beds, and I–if I go up... and DEMO recordings superimposed Paul: Up, up, up, up, just keep going up, there will be a question mark that appears that will let me go and do something. And if I press X, something will happen. only Paul interacts with object Paul: And, what will happen? I think, possibly, a text box will open, ‘cause that’s what happens with the windmill, right? I’m gonna press–I pressed X, and a text box appeared with text in it, that is probably cryptic, and we don’t really care too much about it, so we’re gonna press X a bunch of times... Paul selects picture Paul: To get through all the text. But we can look at it later. And there could be a lot of it, so I’m–could be a... like, a book in there; lot of stuff we don’t care about. Lot of it. Or... or it’s not a text box, and it could be literally anything else in the world that happens when you press X. So, the next thing I can think to do is just press buttons, randomly, and chaotically. And hopefully we’ll, you know, see some results. So I’m doing that right now, I don’t know if you can hear that... mm. Paul selects picture Paul: I’m bein’ real… Paul selects picture Paul: Chaotic right now with the controller. Mm. Paul selects picture Paul selects picture Paul selects picture Paul: And I’m thinkin’, you know... I’m thinkin’ I’m being really productive right now. and DEMO recordings superimposed Paul: I think I’m definitely being really productive. It’s just that we can’t really... see it. Paul: Cat, what are you doin’? Stupid! Oh. Yeah... Paul: Needles tune from Petscop 11 Paul: I’ve been playing this game too fuckin’ much. OK– Cut Paul: And so... the–the windmill isn’t there. I think I can... so, I get blocked by the–I do get blocked by the beds. And I go up... I think... Oh, god, I could be doin’ this–I shouldn’t be doin’ this while I’m doing, so, anyway where... was I… Paul: So, I’ve seen... I’ve actually seen recordings that–made of me from a year ago, and I had not seen that, you know, recording in the time between, so it was holding on to this thing and it only decided a year later to play it back. There are also recordings that I assume are stored on the CD, or might even be scripted. But in one of the recent videos, this was–this was one that went on the public YouTube, I lost the video... I lost it. I had the audio. The game had the recording. Even... there were two parts to this–this session. It had both of them. It played them back, two different occasions, as demo recordings. I got them, but, OK, so here’s the thing: Paul: Those, um... Those demo recordings can be different, right? They can be different from when I was playing. The one, so, when I caught all those pets and it showed the text... that was different from what it showed when I was playing. It showed something–it happened to line up, right, perfectly. The same number of text boxes and so forth, and also the music wasn’t there in the demo. There can be differences, and this... was part of what made–it seemed reasonable that the door could be open. I’m not saying it was cr–still nuts. So, I’m actually... I’m gonna do this now. So… Paul selects picture Paul: Right? So I’m–I’m assuming that triangle is back, but it could be square, circle; I’m gonna just do all of them. Paul selects picture Paul: Kay. Paul selects picture Paul: I can actually... I can actually... I think I can rotate... these. Paul selects picture Paul selects picture with different tone Paul selects picture Paul: Kay... Um... so, I mean, I could’ve gone just totally off the rails by this point; I could be anywhere, heh. Cut recording only Paul: So, attempt five was this room over here. And now, attempt six, we’re going to try to push the bucket into the other room, going back to this room now. Again, gotta make sure this is aligned exactly right. Uh... hm. This... and DEMO recordings superimposed Paul: OK. So, this way. And I’m just going to leave it there and see what happens. Cut only Paul: Trying again. This is attempt... twenty-two. And... think that’s right? Alright, now we don’t have to worry about that. One, two, three, four, five, six. Kay. Now... Kay, hopefully we got it. Paul: Alright, now we’re in the scary part. One, two, now... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. choir chord recording only intro, tilted ~45˚ counter-clockwise from the original Paul: Here I am. Paul: It, uh... it deleted my files. I hope it didn’t. Uh... loads Paul: OK, what’s this? “You made it. Happy birthday!” Paul: Hm. “Why are you covering your face?” “... Oh.” Paul: What’s that supposed to mean? interacts with cake “Of course I recognize you.” “Those eyes. That nose. That’s still you.” interacts with slice “Go ahead and have a slice!” “Oh, don’t worry about those.” interacts with green calendar “I sure hope you’ve realized by now.” “It doesn’t matter how long you’ve been gone. It doesn’t matter how much you’ve changed.” “You aren’t lost. Stop wandering and come home.” interacts with red calendar Paul: Check something. Cut Paul: So what I’m thinking is that this is either 1995, or... or it’s 2017. Paul: groans Paul: I’m gettin’ that bad feeling again. Hm. “Care! Are you okay?” “You ran straight into the door! Did you think it was open? ... Aw, poor baby.” interacts with desk selects blackened picture selects blackened picture selects blackened picture “Where is the disk? Where are the discovery pages?” Paul: Uh... wait a second. “What are you talking about? What disk? Discovery pages?” “... Jill, stop fucking ignoring me. Get in here and show me where that disk is.” Paul: Um... um... “Jill.” “No, Care, this is Mommy. This is your mommy. Sweetie, I’m right here in front of you. There’s no one else here.” “What are you looking at? What’s over there?” “... Care, can’t you hear me? Can’t you see me waving? Snap out of it. Care! Where are you going?” Cut Paul: I think... I think... I think... that was based... off of a conversation... that I had last year on my birthday. What is it? Paul: If it wasn’t just a coincidence, then that means I’m... getting pranked. But I don’t know how that magic trick works exactly. The game froze. Paul: I have to call Jill. Right now. Cut Paul: ...trapped. I feel very weird. Paul: So, through Google, I asked the Internet... how might one rewrite to a CD-R? And the Internet’s response to that question was: “You idiot. You fuckin’ idiot.” “You made it. Happy birthday!” Paul: “What are you doin’?” “Why are you covering your face?” “... Oh.” Paul: “Some things you can’t rewrite.” garage Paul: So I’m in the garage now. interacts with desk Paul: Oh. Speaking of this... This is the website.For some reason it’s in the game on a computer screen. But yeah, this is it. And this is the... this is the “your child” page, judging by all of the text. Wish I could read it. Jesus. Mm. This is a different page. Got no idea what’s going on anymore. What even is this? Cut Paul: Not sure what I’m doin’ now. This again? text box appears Paul: Fuck. Category:Transcripts